harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacqueline lets Jennifer have it!
It had to happen! Jacqueline Haller finally unleashes her rage on her arch-enemy, Jennifer Barrett! * ANNOUNCER (Dwight Wiest): "The role of Jacqueline Haller is now being played by Jodie Sweetin." Scene Outside of Dylan and Sheila's townhouse. Jacqueline Haller was coming out of her family's house. While she is still missing Lance, the pain has lessened a lot since. However, she sees an unwelcome presence. Jennifer Barrett, the woman who had killed her beloved Lance, is out and strutting about, as usual thinking that she is the only one who matters. A fury grips Jacqueline and she grabs the arrogant model by the shirt! JENNIFER: Get your damned germ-ridden hands off of my pure body! I just had a herb bath! JACQUELINE: You're lucky I don't throw you right off the nearest pier! But I would think twice of throwing you in Boston Harbor. I don't want to pollute the water with you! I think you are the most disgusting person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting! JENNIFER: I am the queen! I am a better person than you are! I am a loved member of this community! I am perfect, I am beautiful; and I am fantastic! What are you?! Nothing! Nothing but a damned loser, an orphan and a piece of trash! Whereas I am absolutely gorgeous; loved; desired and desirable, and I am the top grossing model in the world! I could be America's Next Top Model! What about YOU?! You are a loser! You are absolutely worthless and useless! I am everything! And you are NOTHING! (Jennifer smiles smugly, while Jacqueline seethes) JACQUELINE (calmly, but in a voice of pure ice): You really think you are something special, don't you?! You keep screaming and bragging that you are the top-grossing model of all models! Well, one thing that you are is GROSS! You are not a top-grossing model! You are a top GROSS-OUT! You brag about how everyone loves you, and how wonderful you really think you are. You really are a disgusting, vile, despicable piece of filth! You think that you are the greatest thing to ever walk along the face of the earth! You are NOT! Get this through your disgusting wool! You are a piece of filth! JENNIFER: I AM NOT! I am a beautiful gorgeous model! I am the life of the party! I light up a room every place I am! I am the one everyone adores! I am the.....! (Jacqueline is sick of her ranting monologue!) JACQUELINE: I get so sick and tired of your ranting and raving! You think you are the latest incarnation of God! Well, you are NOT! YOU ARE NOT! Do you get me?! You are NOT! JENNIFER (taunting): You cannot lay a hand on me! I am too pretty to be defaced! JACQUELINE: Why you.......!!! (The two women get into a catfight!) JENNIFER: I will exterminate you! JACQUELINE: Not if I have anything to say about it! JENNIFER: I won't stand for this! JACQUELINE: You are a loser! JENNIFER: How dare you! (A determined Jacqueline punches Jennifer in the stomach to get her off of her. After a swing and a miss by Jennifer, who is livid, Jacqueline follows through and hits her square in the face. Jennifer screams when she sees blood dripping from her nose!) JENNIFER (beyond enraged): YOU BITCH! YOU STINKING, DISGUSTING, FILTHY BITCH! YOU HIT ME IN THE NOSE! YOU BLOODIED MY NOSE! HOW DARE YOU?! YOU BROKE MY CUTE UPTURNED NOSE! (Jennifer's screaming sounds like a honking goose, and Jacqueline, listening to her screaming, begins to laugh!) JACQUELINE (laughing): Someone was going to give it to you sooner or later, and I was glad to be that person! JENNIFER: You are going to pay for this! You are going to pay for my plastic surgery to restore my cute upturned nose! I'll have him send the bill to you! And I will have it sent immediately to collections and ruin your credit! Because I CAN! You defaced a national treasure. My nose is special! It's so cute and upturned! It's the nose that made millions of people all over the world fall in love with me! JACQUELINE (scoffing): I doubt it! Nobody in their right minds would fall in love with you! You are a worse example of self-love that I have ever seen. JENNIFER: DAMN YOU! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY! (A livid Jennifer bolts toward her, but she is shoved down to the ground! Thanks to Sheila!) SHEILA: You stay away from my niece! Before I break your nose even FURTHER! JENNIFER: I WILL HAVE YOU ARRESTED, HALLER! YOU BROKE MY CUTE LITTLE UPTURNED NOSE! MY NOSE! MY BEAUTIFUL NOSE! DYLAN (who appears at the same time as his sister): You started it, as usual, Barrett. You taunted Jacquie into fighting you! Now your nose is broken, and I cannot and WILL NOT have any sympathy for you! JENNIFER: DAMN YOU! EVERYONE IS SUPPOSED TO HAVE SYMPATHY FOR ME! I AM BETTER THAN SHE IS! I AM BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU! I AM THE GREATEST WOMAN IN THE WORLD! ASK ANYONE! SHEILA (sarcastically): Right! I will alert the media! JENNIFER (screaming): QUIT MAKING FUN OF ME! SHEILA: Get to stepping, bitch! And if you value your life, you will STAY away from here! (Along comes Tim Lexington. He is astonished to see Jennifer's nose bleeding!) TIM: Who did that? JACQUELINE (ruefully): I did! She got to taunting me so badly that I busted her in the nose when she got in my face! TIM (nodding approvingly): Good girl! JENNIFER: You traitor! I ought to kill you for betrayal! TIM: Shut up, Barrett! (Along comes Matthew and Eric. Along with Marsha and Kaia.) KAIA: Well, who got that shot in on her nose? MARSHA: Someone broke that beak but good! ERIC: Whoever did that, deserves a medal! MATTHEW: And a ticker tape parade, were we in New York! JACQUELINE: I did it! I busted her nose when she got into my face! (The group cheers! Jennifer runs off screaming and howling! She was truly humiliated here! The scene fades!) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Catfight episodes